


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020, implied Alphonse/Winry, roy is cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Ed's trying to get everything presentable for company and Roy is a sap.RoyEd Month, Day 1 prompt: broom
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: RoyEd month





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

Edward focuses on the room around him, and what needs to be done. The living room is his first project for the day, and he can tell that it hasn’t been cleaned properly in some amount of time.The wood isn’t as shiny as it could be; the fireplace full of ashes; the floor, books, and nick-knacks are all dusty. Overall, not as clean as it could be, especially when expecting company in the coming days.

When Roy invited him to move in, Ed was happy and didn’t really notice the small things like how dusty things were. But now he and Roy were hosting their first big dinner for family and friends since they got together, and Ed want’s everything to go smoothly and to look nice. Since Roy, apparently, is more than a bit hopeless at cleaning, it somewhat fell to Edward to make at least the front room presentable before Winry and Alphonse came into town the next morning.

Setting to work, Ed starts with putting the books on the end tables away, and piling stray dishes to take to the kitchen. Then he moves on to polishing and dusting the tables and shelves, making the woods shine. It’s when he’s working on sweeping the floor, and working towards the fireplace that Roy finds him when he gets home.

“Hello gorgeous,” he purrs into Ed’s ear as he embraces him from behind. Ed pulls a bit of a face and lightly elbows Roy as he continues to work.

“I’m dusty, not gorgeous,” Ed reprimands, even as he lightly flushes.

“Hmm. I don’t really think that’s it. Are you a broom though? Because you sweep me off my feet,” Roy responds, tightening his hold on Ed and nuzzling into his neck. Ed’s blush grows and his scowl deepens, but lets Roy have his way for the moment.

“Stop being such a cheesy sap and help me clean. I never really noticed how dusty you let things get until now.” Roy chuckles and turns Ed’s face to him, kissing him chastely.

“Oh but you love my cheesy sappiness!” he disagrees before kissing Ed again. Ed sighs through his nose but turns and leans into it, because Roy’s right...not that he’ll actually admit to it out loud. They kiss languidly for a bit, just standing there with Roy holding onto Edward, and Ed holding a broom in one hand with his free arm wrapped around Roy’s neck. Once they break for breath, Edward finally pulls away from his partner.

“Ok, enough for now. We seriously need to finish up. I got most of in here done, all that’s left is the ashes in the fireplace. Can you get that done and finish the sweeping? I wanna get the guest room aired out and ready for Al and Winry by the morning,” Ed requests. Roy pouts but nods, fully releasing Edward and taking the broom, after stealing one more kiss. Ed finally smiles and lets out a small laugh. The duo get to work and have everything finished in time for dinner, and Ed is all together pleased with the day.


End file.
